


Survival in the Desert Night

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bestiality, Lolicon, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Mei's got a strange but sure fire way to ensure she doesn't freeze to death in the cold desert nights.





	

The desert that stood between Xing and Amestris was wide, and Mei knew she was foolish to have tried to cross it alone with only her pet panda, Xiao Mei, but really the girl didn’t have any other choice.  As nighttime rolled in and the temperature began to plummet, Mei Chang did the only thing she knew to do to keep her body heat from dropping too low.

This was the third time she’d awoken with the need to heat herself.  With a gentle shake to the tiny panda nestled in her tunic, she whispered, “Come on girl, it’s time again…”  The little panda yawned wide, then wriggled out of the protective warmth of the layered silk shirt.  Under the thin blanket, Mei shoved her pants down around her knees and Xiao Mei burrowed herself between the girl’s thighs.  The black and white creature used her hands to spread dark pink, hairless lips apart, then attacked the girl’s hard little nubbin with fervor, intending to sate her master quickly so she herself could curl back up and go to sleep in the warmth of their afterglow.

Mei’s cries were swept away on the wind, beads of sweat ironically refreshing in the night’s freezing embrace.  “Go… inside…  Inside… please!” Mei whimpered.  The tiny panda pulled back from her aching clit with a huff, and clutching the velvety drape of her folds, she slid inside Mei’s sheath feet first.

Mei hissed as Xiao Mei’s infinitesimal claws scratched against her tender pinkness, hurting in that pleasure/pain kind of way she liked so much.  One her pet was inside up to her neck, Xiao Mei returned her soft suckling mouth to her master’s clit and sucked as if she were starved.  She kicked her furry legs and rubbed her furry knees into the rough patch of her g-spot, and before long Mei was squeezing and covering the bear in warm wetness.

With a final slurp to her nub, Xiao Mei slipped out of her master, emerged from the blanket long enough to shake the juices of her duty from her fur, then quickly scurried back inside of Mei’s shirt, the two of them warm enough for at least an hour’s rest.  “Thank you, Xiao Mei,” she whispered as she pulled her pants back to her hips.  Moments later, they were both fast asleep.


End file.
